


Solidarity

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Spoilers for P2 Duology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Maya is looking for Tatsuya, Makoto and Tamaki help, and some other protagonists form a sort of club.





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> Total crack but. I decided to write it. I promise there's some funny jokes.

“Hey, have you seen Tatsuya?”

“Huh?” Makoto looked over at Maya

“I think he's with Kotone.”

She blinked a few times. “Oh? So i guess those two are having some quality bonding time. I wonder what they might be talking about…”

“Who knows? But it's not just the two of them.” Tamaki walked towards the two with a sigh. “Nobu’s with them too. There's my guy counterpart…”

“My girl counterpart…”

“And Tatsuya…” Maya gave a thoughtful hum. “That seems like a dangerous combination…”

Makoto nodded. “Brunettes can't be trusted.”

Tamaki frowned. “Excuse me?”

“In packs. They can't be trusted in packs.” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway… Maybe we should just go see what they're doing? Just to be safe.”

“Why not?” Tamaki shrugged. “Follow me, I think I saw where they were going.”

Maya and Makoto shared a look before following after their shared predecessor. What their fellow protagonists were doing was just to tantalizing a piece of info to ignore. Hopefully they wouldn't end up feeling bad about this…

Soon enough, they came to a for, slightly ajar and with a sign hanging from it. It read ‘Those Not Part of The Main Persona Timeline Only’ which, honestly, said a lot about what was going on. Makoto and Tamaki shared a look this time, a worried look. This… Didn't seem good from their point of views. Maya, however, didn't seem too phased as she pushed the door open.

“Tatsuya…!”

“Stop right there!” Kotone stepped in front of Maya, bringing the woman to a halt. “Didn't you read the sign?!”

“Well, yeah, of course!” Maya nodded. “But I figured it wasn't too serious.

This Tatsuya isn't from This Side, but he still had a role in Eternal Punishment and all, so…”

“T-That's… Uh…” Kotone paused. “You see, he still belongs because…”

“He went back to the Other Side at the end of the game! So he's gone enough now that he can be an honorary member!” Nobu approached, placing a hand on Kotone’s shoulder. “We welcome uniqueness here, after all!”

“Says the guy who basically took Shin Megami Tensei’s protagonist’s story for his manga…” Tamaki joined Maya with a frown. 

“You mean that manga, with me as a protagonist, that got translated into English?”

“Two volumes of it! I might not be the protagonist in them, but at least all the Personas I'm in got translated!”

“Oh, sorry for forgetting that… Tammy.”

Tamaki let out an offended gasp. “How dare you…!”

“Now, now.” Maya moved to stand between them. “Let's not fight! I just wanna talk to Tatsuya, not start fights.”

“Come on, Kotone. Just let Maya-san see him.”

Kotone stuck out her tongue at the appearance of Makoto.”No, not right now! Us three have a sense of solidarity to keep up--”

“I'll talk to her.” Everyone jumped a bit at Tatsuya’s voice. “I don't want to cause trouble for anyone…”

Maya gave him a smile. “Thank you…! See? No reason to fight.”

Tamaki and Nobu shared a look. “Well…”

Makoto and Kotone did the same. “Hm…”

“Come on you guys…”


End file.
